Breaking Point
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Clary likes Jace. Jace likes Clary. They flirt, they tease, but what will happen when they finally reach their breaking point? Oneshot. Mundane AU.


**CW: masturbation, explicit intercourse, oral**

Clary Morgenstern has never had a problem stating exactly what she wanted when it came to sex. She'd never been the type to play hard to get, if she wanted someone, she was more than happy to make the first move. Life was too short to waste time playing games when that time could be spent in much more productive ways.

Yet despite her immediate attraction to Jace Herondale, she found herself unable to resist prolonging the flirty back and forth she normally never bothered with past the initial getting-to-know-you stage, preferring to be straightforward once she'd decided she wanted more. It wasn't that she didn't want him, but she was genuinely enjoying her banter with Jace. A certain kind of foreplay, she couldn't deny that every heated glance, teasing whisper, and "accidental" touch made her hotter than she'd ever been. She wondered if the sex could possibly measure up. She didn't want this game of theirs to stop should the spark fizzle after a disappointing ending to the build up. Not to mention it'd make things incredibly awkward. Her roommate, Isabelle Lightwood, was Jace's cousin, and along with Izzy's brother Alec, and Alec's boyfriend Magnus, he spent nearly every weekend at their place hanging out and partying since they had the largest apartment. They weren't subtle about their flirting, the sexual tension between them was obvious to their friends, so they'd definitely be able to tell if they suddenly started avoiding each other.

Still, Clary couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to finally come together. She liked to think he'd be a little forceful, roughly manhandling her into the position he wanted her in. She shuddered at the thought, squeezing her thighs together, her hips shifting on the bed sheets underneath her. She'd been slowly circling her nipples with just her fingertips, dampening them on her tongue and applying light touches. She loved slowly building up to her orgasm, teasing her own body, drawing it out until she absolutely couldn't take it anymore. She'd always been a bit of a masochist. She supposed that was the only reason she hadn't given in to temptation with Jace yet. She relished the sweet torture of denial, knowing he was just as desperate as she was. Like her, he enjoyed the tease, making it clear to her in the beginning that he would never push her boundaries. He got off on the chase, on pushing just far enough to tempt but never actually crossing that line. That was entirely up to her, he'd wait as long as she wanted, but she had to make the first move. It was thrilling to her, how he gave her all the power while still holding the upper hand in forcing her to be the one to make the choice. She huffed, frustrated, at the thought, the ache between her legs growing stronger as she gave in to her body's demands and trailed her hand down to where she needed it most.

With a sigh, she slipped a finger deep into her sex before slowly drawing it out and pushing two back in. Her hips bucked up and she let out a shaky breath as she ground the heel of her palm against her clit, no longer wanting to draw it out, desperate for her release. She fell into a steady rhythm and quickly approached the edge, wasting no time as she used her other hand to roughly manipulate her left nipple, panting as that familiar tightness clenched in her lower belly, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip as she prepared to shatter.

"Hey, Clare, do you kno- ohh!"

Clary's eyes snapped open and she shot up into a seated position on the bed as Jace stood there staring, jaw dropped slightly. She flushed under his heated gaze but made no move to cover herself, staring back at him. He recovered first, quickly closing his mouth and clearing his throat, though making no effort to tear his eyes away from her exposed body.

"Um... I was wondering if you knew where Simon was... We were supposed to..." he trailed off, eyes fixed on her heaving chest.

"He's not home from work yet," she whispered. Izzy's boyfriend had recently moved in, taking a week off from work to get all his stuff moved before his lease was up. He'd been working over time every now and then to make up for the missed time.

"Right," Jace nodded, meeting her eyes and smirking. "That makes sense. I guess I'll just wait for him then, if that's cool."

Clary bit her lip and nodded, not trusting her voice. His smirk grew as he held eye contact for a few moments longer, before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Clary huffed out a breath and flopped back down on her back, gritting her teeth at the persistent ache that wouldn't subside. She'd been _so_ close. She groaned as she dragged one hand down her face, wishing he'd waited just a few seconds longer before interrupting. There was no way she could finish with him right in the next room. She groaned again, pounding her fist into the mattress as she sat up and pushed herself off the edge of the bed, making her way to her dresser. She pulled out a camisole and a pair of cotton sleep shorts, dressing quickly and pulling her mattress tousled curls into a messy ponytail as she made her way to the living room. Jace was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone. He glanced up as she passed him, ducking into the kitchen and grabbing two beers from the fridge. She handed him one as she dropped onto the couch next to him, popping the top and taking a long pull from the bottle. Jace chuckled and put his phone in his pocket before opening his own beer. He glanced at her as he took a sip, noticing how she was chewing on her lower lip, a habit of hers that never failed to make him think dirty thoughts. They sat in silence for a while, drinking their beers. Clary cleared her throat and Jace looked up at her expectantly.

"So, uhh... Are we-I mean, was that something... Should we talk about that?" Clary cursed herself for sounding so flustered. She brought her beer bottle back to her lips, making a noise in the back of her throat when she realized it was empty and rising from the couch to retrieve another. Jace got up and followed her into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she opened the fridge.

"Not unless you want to," he shrugged. "But I will say that I quite enjoyed what I saw."

"Of course you did," Clary snorted as she popped the top off her bottle.

"Cocky, much?" Jace grinned.

"Or I'm just calling you a perv," she smiled brightly before taking a sip of her beer, holding eye contact as she lowered the bottle thoughtfully. "Though I wouldn't complain if you wanted to return the favor."

Jace smirked and pushed off the counter, forcing her to take a step back. She hissed as her bare shoulders pressed against the cold refrigerator door but quickly forgot the discomfort as his large hand settled on her hip.

"Are you saying you want to watch me pleasure myself?" he said in a low voice. Clary shuddered as he leaned down to brush his lips against her ear. "Because that can absolutely be arranged."

"It is only fair," she hummed, her eyes fluttering shut as he pressed light kisses along her jaw. "You saw me..."

"That's very true," he agreed, tightening his grip on her hip and pulling her forward as he pressed one thigh between hers. She yelped softly as her core brushed against hard muscle, still heavy and swollen from her denied release. Jace growled and dug his fingers harder into her skin, drawing a whimper from the trembling redhead.

"Already hot again? You're insatiable, aren't you?" he teased.

"Actually, I didn't..."

Her words were cut short as the front door banged open, making them both jump. Jace sighed and pressed his forehead against Clary's, smiling ruefully before kissing her briefly on the cheek and heading back into the living room. Clary exhaled shakily as she heard Simon and Jace chatting and brought the bottle back to her lips, draining it before tossing the empty into the trash bin and laughing under her breath. Jace Herondale was gonna be the death of her, but damn, if it wasn't a fun way to go.

Two hours later Clary and Jace were back in the living room seated opposite each other, with Alec and Magnus to Clary's left, and Simon and Izzy curled up together on the single person armchair. They had been playing never have I ever and Clary couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much. Her stomach ached and tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as Alec's turn came around.

"Okay, okay... Never have I ever kissed a girl," he smirked.

"Well, that's just not fair," Jace grunted as he took another sip of his drink. Magnus hummed in amusement as he and Simon followed suit, the latter nearly choking on his drink as Clary and Isabelle also drank.

"Iz? How did I not know about this?" he sputtered.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," she replied playfully.

"Well, that explains Clary, what's your excuse?" Alec joked, dodging the pillow his sister threw at his head. Clary laughed again and leaned back into the couch smiling. Her phone buzzed next to her, so she picked it up and glanced at the screen. It was a text from Jace.

 ** _I definitely want to hear that story sometime_**

Clary met his eyes and smirked before texting back.

 ** _You heard Iz, a lady doesn't kiss and tell_**

Jace chuckled and moved to put his phone down, but another text came in right after.

 ** _But if you're lucky, maybe I'll fill you in on what happened after the kissing_**

He swallowed hard and glanced up at her, but her eyes were focused on Izzy now, even though Jace could see a sly smile tugging at the corner of her lips. He smiled and shook his head. She was as much of a tease as he was and it thrilled him. He'd always been more of a one night stand kind of guy before he met Clary, she was the only woman who ever challenged him, in every way possible. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone in his life.

"Okay, my turn," Isabelle was saying. "Never have I ever had an orgasm today." She quickly tipped back another shot and giggled as Simon did the same.

"Seriously, Iz?" Alec wrinkled his nose, but took a shot along with Magnus. Jace was watching Clary carefully, but she didn't move to take a drink. When she felt her phone buzz against her thigh, she knew who it was before she looked.

 ** _?_**

Clary just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Jace understood. She hadn't finished when he walked in on her earlier. No wonder she was so wound up in the kitchen. He smirked as he leaned back in his seat. This was going to be fun. He barely heard Simon's question, something about some movie he'd never seen.

"Jace, you're up," Izzy said.

"Okay," he refilled his glass and settled back, pretending to think about it. "Never have I ever... been caught masturbating."

Magnus tittered, earning a glare from Alec before he grudgingly took a drink. Simon followed suit, muttering something about puberty and an overbearing mother who didn't like to knock making a bad mix. Clary took a deep breath before downing her shot, glaring at Jace the whole time. His grin never budged. Clary narrowed her eyes and tilted her head innocently.

"Never have I ever sent a nude to the wrong person after knowing them for less than two days," she stated triumphantly.

Jace's jaw dropped. He'd completely forgotten about that. He laughed and shrugged before taking his shot.

"Wait, seriously? How did I not know about this?" Isabelle cackled.

"It's the first text he ever sent me," Clary giggled.

"Clearly I made an impression," Jace wiggled his eyebrows and Clary covered her mouth to hide her smile. Her phone buzzed again.

 ** _Do you still have it?_**

Clary grinned and put her phone down without responding. She bit back a laugh when she heard Jace make a frustrated noise but didn't look at him.

 **(bzz bzz)**

 ** _Speaking of quid pro_ _quo_ _... ;)_**

She smirked and rolled her eyes at that, putting her phone face down next to her and crossing her legs, relaxing against the couch once again. Jace chuckled good naturedly and put his phone back in his pocket. The game continued another few rounds and the questions kept getting more and more outrageous. Soon, they were all very drunk and doubled over laughing.

"Stop... Time out," Clary gasped, stumbling to her feet. "Bathroom!" She quickly made her way down the hall and disappeared around the corner. As everyone else's giggles started to taper off, Jace's phone buzzed in his pocket once again. He pulled it out absentmindedly, sucking in a sharp breath when he saw the picture displayed on the screen. It was a mirror shot of Clary, topless, with one thumb hooked in the waistband of her sleep shorts, pulling them down just enough to expose her hip bones. Her red curls were loose and wild around her shoulders, the ends just covering her nipples. He swallowed hard and looked up to see if anyone else had noticed his reaction. When no one seemed to be paying any attention to him, he glanced back at the screen where another message had appeared.

 ** _You still owe me a show_**

He groaned under his breath, quickly disguising it as a cough when Alec met his gaze. At that moment, Clary came back into the living room, now wearing an oversized sweater draped over her shoulders. She passed the sofa and plopped down next to Jace instead, pulling a baggie out of her sweater pocket with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Look what I've got," she sing songed.

"Oh, hell yes," Izzy hissed, reaching for the joint Clary was pulling from the bag. She passed it over to Iz along with a lighter. She eagerly lit up, inhaling deeply before bringing her lips to Simon's and exhaling. Simon took the opportunity to kiss her deeply, smoke leaking through their lips.

"Hey, family present!" Alec groaned.

"Oh, pay no attention to them, Alexander," teased Magnus, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss of their own before reaching across the coffee table and plucking the joint from Izzy's fingers. She broke her mouth free of Simon's to let out a weak, "hey!" but was quickly silenced as he recaptured her lips. Magnus took a deep drag before passing the joint to Alec, who followed suit before handing it back to Clary. She took a long hit and held it until it burned her lungs, exhaling with a relaxed hum and leaning back into Jace's chest, his arm draped over her shoulders. She took one more drag before passing the joint to Jace, but instead of bringing it to his own lips, he turned her chin so their lips met. She exhaled a little forcefully, not expecting the contact, but not minding it either. Jace pulled back and exhaled the secondhand smoke with a smile before taking a direct hit. This time it was Clary who pulled his face down to hers, threading her fingers through the soft golden strands at the back of his head. Their lips barely brushed together but the haziness from the alcohol and now the weed, not to mention the preexisting sexual tension, made the whole experience feel sweet and electric. Clary leaned her head against Jace's shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing happily, while Jace held the joint out to Izzy and Simon, who were still furiously making out.

"Ew. Get a room, guys," Jace snarked before just passing the joint back to Magnus.

"That's not the worst idea," Isabelle mumbled against Simon's mouth, pulling him up with her without breaking their kiss. With great difficulty, she wrenched her head away to say goodnight as Simon kept mouthing at her throat, pulling him out of the living room and upstairs to her room.

"Fucking animals," Clary said fondly, no heat in her tone.

The remaining four of them continued to pass the joint around until it was a roach. They lit up a second one and when it was half gone, Alec and Magnus announced they were turning in as well. They said their goodnights and made their way to the guest bedroom, leaving Jace and Clary alone. They sat in silence for a few moments, continuing to share the joint as Jace played with Clary's hair, now free from the ponytail she'd had it in earlier.

"Do you wanna go to bed? I can stay on the couch..." he suggested. Clary made an adorable, sleepy noise in her throat before answering.

"Don't be stupid," she yawned. "You can stay in my room."

Jace gulped audibly at that. Clary snorted and slapped his chest. He stared at her in shock.

"Perv," she muttered. "I just meant to sleep."

"Of course you did," he chuckled, burying his nose in her hair. "That's why you sent me that picture."

The corners of Clary's mouth turned up as she nuzzled his shoulder and sighed.

"Consider that a free preview," she winked and with great effort, managed to push herself off the couch.

"Come on," she said, holding her hand out. He took it and allowed her to pull him up and to the back of the house where her bedroom was. Once inside, she immediately flopped down on her back on the bed, the front of her sweater gaping open and revealing she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Well, aren't we the little tease," he laughed. Clary opened her eyes, confused, then glanced down and shrugged.

"Didn't feel like putting it back on," she mumbled.

"Oh, was that it?" he teased. She grinned back at him.

"Maybe I was trying to tease you just a little. Serves you right. Why shouldn't you be as frustrated as I am?" she huffed as she shifted into a more comfortable position, the sweater gaping open even more. If she noticed, she didn't make a move to fix it. "You have no idea how damn hard it is to not rip your clothes off whenever I see you."

Jace blinked at that, stunned, before letting out a dark chuckle that made Clary shiver involuntarily.

"Oh, I have an idea," he whisper roughly, trailing just the tips of his fingers along the exposed sliver of skin at her front, from her navel to her collarbone. She squirmed and whined a little at the contact.

"Jace..." He looked at her and saw her eyes were wide and shiny, with a hint of pleading, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. His expression softened as he laid down on his side next to her.

"In case I'm not brave enough to do this tomorrow..." she trailed off, hesitantly looking into his eyes before lifting her head and pressing a firm kiss against his lips. He groaned softly, moving his lips gently against hers without deepening the kiss, letting her set the pace. She pulled away after a moment, looking into his eyes again, searching, and seeming satisfied with what she found, kissed him again, this time pressing the length of her body against his and tangling both hands in his hair, tugging slightly. He growled at that and deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding entry into her mouth and rolling so he hovered over her, hooking his arms under her knees to pull her tighter against him, making her gasp as he ground his denim covered cock against her core, only covered by the thin cotton shorts. She moaned, rocking her hips against him, desperate for friction.

"Fuck, Clary," he growled, tearing his mouth away from hers and burying his face in her neck. "Do you have any idea how badly I want you right now? How much I wanna sink into your hot, wet pussy until you're screaming my name?" He punctuated his words with a rough thrust of his hips into hers, making her whimper in his ear, the sound making him grow impossibly harder.

"Jace..." she whispered. "Please..."

"I can't help myself," he continued lowly, kissing down her chest, pushing her sweater off her shoulders and trapping her arms down by her sides as he flicked his tongue out to lave at her nipple. "It's like I lose all control around you..." He bit down on the nipple, soothing it with his tongue once again when she squealed.

"Jace..." she pleaded, trying to free her arms. "Let me touch you..."

"No," he said firmly. "No. Tonight isn't about me. This is about making you feel so good, baby... Can I make you feel good?"

Clary let out a broken whimper that he took as an affirmative, pulling her nipple back into his mouth and suckling gently, adding the sting of his teeth now and then to make her hiss and squirm. His mouth traveled across her collarbone and down her stomach, pausing to nibble at her hip bones.

"Shit! Jace!" she gasped, clenching her fists and throwing her head back. "Please don't tease me, baby, not now, please... I need you so bad..." she broke off with a loud moan as he sank his teeth into her hip.

"Oh, but it's so much fun..." he whispered darkly. "Hearing those sounds you make, fuck, you sound so beautiful begging for me..." He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and she immediately lifted her hips in silent permission. Growling deep in his chest, he yanked the flimsy garment off and flung it to the side, wasting no time burying his face between her legs and licking a long stripe from her hole to her clit.

"OH FUCK!" she cried out, trying to roll her hips up to his face. He'd released his grip on her wrists to push her hips down against the bed, effectively keeping her from squirming. She took advantage of her freed hands by winding them into Jace's hair, needing to grab onto something. He toyed with her a while longer, thoroughly exploring her sensitive flesh with barely there pressure, just enough to tease and keep her from falling over the edge. She yanked at his hair, trying to reposition his head where she wanted it, where she needed it. He laughed softly, the vibrations against her sex making her shiver, before he pulled back and looked up at her.

"Don't make me tie you down, Clary," he warned darkly. Her cheeks flushed and her breathing grew shallow. He raised an eyebrow at that response. "Or maybe you'd like that, hm?"

She whimpered, closing her eyes and turning her face away. She felt him move up her body, jumping slightly when she felt his hand caress her hair. She opened her eyes to meet his, her heart swelling at the open love in his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed by what your body craves," he whispered, not breaking eye contact. "All I want is to make you feel good. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

She swallowed hard and nodded, reaching to pull him into a kiss, but he pulled back, grinning.

"I want you to _tell_ me what you want," he elaborated, dipping his head to nip at the curve of her neck, making her growl softly. Fuck, she made the sexiest sounds. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, he'd wanted her for so long, and finally, here she was, his for the taking. But he'd be damned if their first time was a quick, sloppy fuck. No, he wanted to draw it out, make her crazy, until they were both desperate for each other. He wanted her to feel as desperate as he did.

"Tell me what you were thinking about earlier when I walked in on you."

Her eyes widened slightly at the challenge, the aching pressure between her legs growing ever stronger.

"You," she whimpered. "I was thinking about you."

Jace hummed, pleased at that. "What about me, Clary? What was I doing to you?" He dragged his teeth along the sensitive outer shell of her ear, making her shudder and whine low in her throat.

"You- you were being rough," she whispered, eyes fluttering shut as she felt his sharp exhale against her neck. "Moving me, positioning me where you wanted me, so you could- aaAHHH!" She broke off in a loud moan as he jutted his hips against hers, the rough denim scraping against her naked skin. She wrapped her legs around his hips and rocked them together, the sweet friction against her clit bringing her to the edge quickly. She panted as her hip thrusts got sharper, clearly close to orgasm. Her moans got lower and longer and right as she was about to come... He pulled away.

"What?! No!" she gasped, frustrated tears spilling from her eyes. "Jace, please! Please, I need..." she broke off with a sob and she reached one of her hands between her legs to finish herself off. He caught her wrists in his hand and held them over her head, leaning down and barely brushing their lips together as he whispered,

"I wasn't kidding about tying you down, you know..."

"Fu-uck..." she groaned, her hips still rocking against nothing, desperate for her release. "Please Jace, I'll do anything, please just make me come..."

"What a pretty picture you are, all pent up and desperate," he smirked. Clary whined, glaring at him.

"You're enjoying this," she accused him, pouting.

"Yep," he confirmed cheekily, tracing a path down her neck with his teeth, humming with arousal when she keened, arching her back to press herself closer to him.

"This isn't fair," she complained. "Why are you torturing me?"

"I could stop," he offered. "If you really want me to. I could go back to the couch and leave you here, all hot and bothered. Do you think your fingers will be enough to satisfy you at this point?" He leaned back, making as though to get off the bed. She shot her hand out and gripped the waistband of his jeans.

"Don't you dare," she growled. He smirked as she glared at him, tugging him closer by his jeans and opening the fly. He gasped and groaned loudly when her small hand slipped under his boxers to palm him firmly. Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Looks like I'm not the only one pent up and desperate..." she teased, pumping his length slowly with one hand while pushing his pants down to his knees with the other.

"Point taken," he gritted out, fisting a handful of her hair and pulling sharply. She let out a strangled sound, fisting her free hand in his tee shirt as he pulled her up on her knees in front of him and positioned his knee between hers. She gasped as her sex made contact with his thigh, looking up at him with pleading eyes as he moved his hand to her hips and prompted them to rock back and forth. She whimpered at the contact and when he moved his hand back into her hair, her hips continued to slide against him of their own accord. She let out a cry and fell against his chest, arms thrown around his neck and muffling her cries against his shoulder.

"That's it, baby," he murmured against her hair, sighing softly as he felt her wetness trickle down his leg. He brought his free arm around her waist to help hold her up, groaning as the head of his dick brushed against her stomach with each roll of her hips. She let out a stuttering breath, her movements becoming less fluid, more jerky. He could tell she was close.

"Jace?" she whined, pulling back to look at him with wild eyes, her jaw slack as she rode his thigh, frantically seeking her release.

"Let go, baby," he ordered, swooping down to claim her mouth in a deep kiss, effectively swallowing her cries as she came undone above him, grinding her hips down harder until she collapsed against him, gasping for breath. She was barely aware of him gently rubbing her back and pressing kisses to her shoulder as she tried to slow her heart rate. After a moment, she caught her breath and slowly pulled herself up, hissing slightly as she removed herself from his thigh, and collapsed backward on the pillows.

"Wow..." she slurred, running a hand across her tingling face and chuckling. She couldn't believe she'd ever been worried about it not being good when they finally got together. As if sex with Jace could be anything other than mind blowing. And they hadn't even had sex! As that reminder crossed her thoughts, she looked up at him, watching as he pushed his pants the rest of the way off and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Condoms are in that drawer," she said softly, pointing to her nightstand. He nodded and turned to pull one out, ripping it open and rolling it over his cock. He was so ready, feeling her come all over his leg had just made him more desperate to be inside her. He pulled her up into a seated position and pushed her sweater the rest of the way off her arms, tossing the garment aside without looking where he was throwing it. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her for a heated kiss. They broke apart, breathing hard, chests rising and falling rapidly as he chuckled.

"Insatiable," he teased. "And impatient."

"Hey, you made me wait hours to come, I think I earned the right to be impatient."

He leaned her back slowly, their chests pressing together as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't make you wait that long this time."

Without further ado, he pushed in roughly. They both groaned at the intrusion, Clary still slightly breathless and incredibly sensitive from her first orgasm. She winced slightly as she adjusted to his size stretching her, rolling her hips experimentally after a few moments and moaning.

"Jace..." she pleaded. "Move!"

Slowly, he started sliding in and out of her, long, deep strokes that left her panting.

"Harder, please..."

"I don't wanna hurt you," he grunted. He hadn't missed the look of pain on her face when he first entered her.

"You're not," she assured him. "Please, Jace... Fuck me hard, make me yours..."

He growled, his thrusts becoming sharper. He almost came as she begged him to fuck her, but he held back, wanting to make it last.

"Wanna... make it good... for you," he grunted, exhaling sharply through his nose. She grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at her, his jaw going slack as she pulled at the roots, groaning at the pleasure-pain.

"I won't break," she said darkly. "Mark me, use me, pin me down and fuck me til I can't breathe."

He moaned at that, his hips jerking of their own accord.

"Clary..."

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Jace. There's a time for slow and sweet, but I promise you, that time is not right now. Now fuck me!"

She punctuated her words with a final sharp tug of his hair. He growled, latching his teeth onto her neck and pressing her down with his whole body, roughly fucking her into the mattress.

"Yes! Oh fuck, Jace!" her nails scrambled for purchase over Jace's back and he knew he'd have red scratches when they were finished. The thought made him moan, he loved the idea of being marked by her and she'd made it clear she wanted him to return the favor. He bit harder into her neck, sucking to form a hickey, making her yelp in his ear. By the Angel, she was perfect. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, he needed her to come again.

"Can you touch yourself? I need you to come, baby..." She keened and shook her head.

"I-I don't think I can let you go," she wailed, clutching him tightly. "I need-fu-uck, I need more..."

With a little effort, Jace shifted his weight to his dominant arm, holding himself above her and bringing his free hand between them to pinch and pull at her clit.

"Shit!" she gasped, her back arching off the mattress. "Oh my god, Jace, I-" she broke off with a broken scream, burying her face in the pillows at the last second, biting down to muffle her cries as wave after wave pulsed through her body. The feeling of her cunt tightening around him was too much and he hurtled over the edge with a shout.

"Aahhh! Fuck, Clary!"

His hips slammed against hers for a few final thrusts before stilling, his body rolling off of hers so as not to crush her. She squealed softly as he slipped out of her and let him pull her trembling body against his chest. He wasn't sure how long they laid there like that, catching their breath and letting their heart rates even out. After a while, he kissed her on the cheek before rolling onto his back and removing the condom. Wrinkling his nose, he tied it off and tossed it in the trash can before laying back down and wrapping his arm around Clary's waist. She wiggled around until she was facing him and he gave her a bemused look.

"What?" she huffed, smiling.

"You're adorable," he grinned, kissing her forehead. She grumbled halfheartedly before burying her head against his chest and drifting off to sleep. He could tell when her ragged breaths evened out into a soft rhythm. He pushed her hair off her face, stroking her cheek as his heart swelled and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I love you, Clary Morgenstern."

He pressed one final kiss to the top of her head before laying down and closing his eyes. He couldn't be sure, but before he drifted off, he thought he heard her sigh,

"I love you, too, Jace Herondale."


End file.
